


Easy.

by LadyKenz347



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Age Difference, F/M, Infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:02:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23915017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKenz347/pseuds/LadyKenz347
Summary: Nothing about Sirius Black is easy.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Sirius Black/Hermione Granger
Comments: 35
Kudos: 111
Collections: Frumpologist Flash Fiction Comp April 2020





	Easy.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a flash fiction challenge on the Dumbledore's Armada Discord server. My randomly generated prompt was: In a world where people have their soulmate's name on their body somewhere, Sirius and Hermione don't have each other's name, but fall in love anyway.

Nothing about Sirius Black is easy.

He exists in only these wild extremes on the spectrum of human emotion: ecstatic or depressed; rational or enraged; drunk or…  _ not. _

He’s dangerous and reckless but if firewhisky is his vice, then he is mine. 

Tucked in his arms, cheek laying against his hard chest, I can feel the rhythmic lull of his heartbeat like a lullaby and even if he’s not easy, he’s mine. 

Without looking up, I can tell he’s reached for the bottle of whisky on his end table and I don’t have it in me to judge him; I know how much we both need the numbness that comes with our vice. Absently, my finger slides across a small scar over his heart, a wound that’s somehow long since healed and still fresh as ever. That pink puckered patch of skin is the only memorial he’ll make to his lost soulmate. 

What people don’t always understand about this soulmate bullshite is that while it eliminates so much of the unknown, it steals the hope of possibility. One night, after far too much firewhisky, Sirius had described it. How having Marlene only to have her taken away was like carving his heart from his chest. How he’d soon clawed her initials from her skin as a final  _ fuck you _ to the universe. 

Without thought, my touch wanders to the slightly raised pattern over my heart. 

RBW

And Ron, well— he’s everything I’m meant to want; he was crafted from stardust to be my perfect match.  _ My soulmate.  _

He’s  _ too _ easy and while at some point that might have been alluring to me, I’m far past wanting a love that’s lazy.

I think I need the wildness— need the unrelenting passion that comes with loving Sirius Black.

Maybe that makes me a bad person, but it’s not enough to make me stop. 

After all, this isn’t a contract I entered into freely. God, or the universe, or whoever the fuck tethered me to Ron Weasley without my consent. 

Sirius Black may not be easy in any sense of the word; he’s cranky and kind of a prat. He drinks too much and never sleeps enough, but he kisses me like I’m his, even if I never really was. He loves me like he wants to set fire to the cosmos for thinking it could keep us apart. 

But the night wanes into morning, as it always does, and too soon I’m slipping from the safety of Grimmauld and back to my soulmate, back to a man who was made for me that I don’t know how to want. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading and to Frumpologist for setting this up!
> 
> Much love to my beta, who will be named after reveals.


End file.
